Sinks with aprons, which are also sometimes referred to as farmhouse sinks, are a popular type of sink used in residential and commercial applications. Such sinks can be constructed from various materials including fireclay, copper, steel, and the like, and also from composite materials such as engineered stone, which is a composite material made from crushed stone that is bound together by an adhesive such as a polymer resin.
Sinks of this style are typically formed or fabricated to a desired shape in which a sink basin includes an apron, which is visible from the front of the cabinet or stand into which the sink is installed. While various materials can be used to provide a desired aesthetic effect, when the surrounding cabinets or décor is updated, the sink and other fixtures often require replacement. Sinks in general, and especially apron sinks, are heavy and typically require modification of the base cabinet when a different sink is installed because of the modifications that are required to install the original sink and remove a front portion of the cabinet to accommodate the apron. Replacement of a base cabinet along with the sink will typically increase the cost and complexity of a remodeling project.